A Weird Way of Falling in Love
by Daggergal
Summary: a plot bunny Gakkuhai! I hope you like! disclaimer: nope i don't own them but if i did i would share them with anyone who gave me a cookie!


**A/N: **I now know what the plot bunny is. It came to me and told me to write this (btw i AM still working on my actual moon child fic) so i did. there's going to be a lot more to it...I hope. It might not be a successful fic but i'll give it a try. HOPE U ENJOY!!! -

"Ne, Shuji. What are we doing here a again? I thought we got past small publicity." a more awake Hyde asks his assistant/'yes'man. Shuji had already explained to Hyde what they were going to do that day but Hyde hadn't fully woken up yet. Now Hyde couldn't figure out what they were doing at a high school. Hyde was finally starting to become a noticed musician. Unfortunatly for him that meant waking up earlier. He was SO not a morning person.

"This isn't 'small' publicity this is a VERY big deal!" Shuji said in a half too peppy for his own good half slightly irritated voice. "This is going to be broadcast on a national scale. Your playing a basketball game, one on one with another very popular artist. He's the reason this got so big."

"I don't get why he's so loved." Hyde's sleepy voice came from inside the locker room he was using as a dressing room.

"It might have something to do with he's been around three years longer than you." Shuji replied. "And all the girls in Japan find him very attractive. More than half of your fanbase is in his as well."

"Whatever, so one on one right? That should be easy." Hyde said as he came out of the locker/dressing room in a black pair of cargo pants, a simple black long-sleeved shirt, and platform boots on (as always). He had his short black hair spiked up and out from his head. He turned to the only other person in the hallway, his friend Miruna and asked. "Ne, Mir(Meer) do you know this guy?"

"His name's Gackt." She answered bluntly. Mir wasn't one to mince words.

"Any warnings before I go out there?" Hyde asked ready to go.

"Do your best out there Haido-kun." Shuji responded. Mir gave him a weird look.

"Mir? Anything I should know?"

"Be careful. He cheats." She said in a monotone voice, and then turned around to go find a seat in the stands.

"Well that's helpful... _not_!" Hyde whispered under his breath as he walked tward the doors they told him to come through when he was ready. _Just how DOES he cheat? _Hyde thought. Unfortunately he had no more time to think as he heard his name announced and walked into the blinding lights in the gymnasium. His eyes quickly adjusted and he saw just how packed the stands were. He mused that there had to be more people in those stands then the legal fire limit allowed in the entire room! Then he looked in the center of the room. There were three chairs sitting in the baren floor. The first one had the promo-host in it. The third one was emptily waiting for me. But the second one. Oh, the second one held a hansome man that looked almost like an albino with blue eyes. His white blonde hair spiked in crazy directions. _Well too bad I'm not gay_ Hyde thought as he noticed the man looking him over with a weird look in his eye. It was either attraction or disbelief.

"This is up-and-comming musician Hyde. Now Hyde what do you do in your spare time?" The host asked when Hyde was seated.

"Well usually I write music or hang-out with my friends." Hyde answered.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Not right now."

"Are any of your friends here today in the audience?"

"Yes, actually. My good friend Mir is in the stands somewhere."

"Is that so. How about you Gackt-san is anyone out there you know rooting for you?" the host turned to Gackt.

"Not that I can think of. No." Gackt replied in a cool and uninterested voice.

"Do you have anything to say to eachother before we begin?"

"Good-luck Gackt-san." Hyde said with a bright but fake smile.

"I won't need it but you might." Gackt replied with an equilly fake smile.

That was when Hyde first realized. He HATED Gackt.

"Well if that's all let's get started." The host said, standing as signalling to men on the sidelines to take the chairs away so the two rock stars could play. "The rules are simple: one-on-one, first one to five points or better wins. Ready? ... Play." He threw the basketball into the air above the poised men. Gackt being taller got it first, knocking it behind Hyde.

The game was pretty even. Gackt scored first, Hyde retaliated and scored a two-pointer (2-1), Gackt sunk a three-pointer(2-4), Hyde tied it up again with another basket (4-4). This was where it got competitive. Neither man wanted to lose. It was just in their nature to try and be ther best.

"Ne, isn't it hard to run with those weights under you?" Gackt asked Hyde as they returned to the center of the room for the throw in.

"If it was then we wouldn't be tied now would we?" Hyde could tell Gackt was just trying to psyche him out. But it wouldn't work. At least that's what he thought. Just as the host/ref. was throwing in the ball for the final play Gackt moved forward ever so slightly and kissed him.

Imeadioately Hyde's entire body tensed as he backed away from Gackt, and the ball. Gackt took control of the ball and scored the winning basket, since he left Hyde rooted to the spot, eyes wide, finger on his lips. His eye was twiching too but no one was close enough to see it.

The game was over. He had lost. And now he knew one thing to be a life long truth... HE **_HATED_** GACKT.

**A/N:** so what did u think? not too bad right? do u think i should write the rest or just stop here? review and tell me!


End file.
